Born to shadows
by Dances-with-faeries
Summary: Marie-Anne Newton is a young girl living with an aristocrat family. She wants to live life as a commoner. But what she asked for was more than she got. Takes place in New Orleans, Loiusiana in the 18th century, there is vampires and a slayer.


Chapter 1  
  
It was cold outside, as the bats flew over my head. So cold, that was, you could even see your own breath. Every time you took a breath of air and huffed it out, a white fog would linger for a mere second in front of your face before slowly disappearing into the darkness.  
  
I lived in New Orleans, Louisiana and one day it could be sunny and semi-warm, the next day it could be stormy and cold. I was used to it, but sometimes I didn't like the feeling of going from cold to warm and then back to cold.  
  
All that could be heard was the thud of my feet on the ground and the slow beat of my heart. Walking fast through the streets on this dark, dismal night got me thinking. Thinking about what it would be like if I didn't have the life I was in. Wondering what it would be like to live among the commoners. But unfortunately, I was born of an aristocrat family.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Living this grand and rich life was actual pretty great. I could supply anything my heart desired. A touch of gold, a bit of music, some fancy balls especially granted to me, anything.  
  
But, don't you sometimes think of another life you could have? Even one so opposite to yours? Come on, you have to have thought about it at least once.  
  
My velvet dress caressed the dirty ground beneath the deep shade of purple. As I walked, I felt a small pebble fly out of the dust and into my buckled shoe. It felt sharp on the soul of my foot as it sank low into my footing.  
  
My hair was a dark shade of brown, with a bit of blonde highlights mixed in from staying in the sun for too long. The sun rays in my hair went so well with my deep sea blue eyes. I'd gotten many compliments on my eyes, mainly from the servant boys up at the manor I lived in. I always thought those boys were odd.  
  
I passed most of the shops as I walked. All of them looked the same. Dirty bricks holding the old buildings together, the hanging signs floating next to the entrance, and the musty smells as I came into distance with them.  
  
I had no idea of which place I wanted to go. To the forests, to the blacksmith's…to the ports.  
  
I turned myself around to the right. The only way to get to the port was to pass through the tavern, The Rosemary Tavern. With all the brutes and scoundrels.  
  
I just stood there, I don't know for how long. But as I stood tall, the wind blew through my hair. Staring up at the sign of the rosemary plant being placed into the huge mug of beer by a giant's hand, I shivered.  
  
The one place I tried to avoid the most. Actually I wasn't to try, I was supposed to. Not allowed. Forbidden. I was told by my step-mother that The Rosemary Tavern was not a place for a young lady such as myself. Maybe I shouldn't go in there, I though to myself. I should just turn around and go to the forests. But--, I took a glance at the door, It's worth a try. I let myself in.  
  
Men trudging the ground everywhere, women walking gracefully to the men with their blouses hanging off their shoulders a bit.  
  
It was, interesting in the tavern. People I had never seen. No one acted like these people before. The men that I knew, always stood tall and addressed the women with care. Instead, these men called for a woman by yelling "oi! Woman" so precise and deliberate.  
  
The woman on the other hand, were a mess. Their hair in tangles atop their head, their skirts all wrinkled and clothing falling off a bit.  
  
One woman passed by me and paused. She leaned down to my height and asked if I was lost. I shook my head and she walked away, to a table full of roused, mean looking men.  
  
I watched as the woman placed the mugs of alcohol on the table with such grace. A whore this woman was, she hid it well. With her sophisticated look and voice. But sooner or later, her line of duty would come out. No way would I want to see, so I headed to the back.  
  
As I passed many tables, all the eyes turned to me. I felt uncomfortable being watched. But if I was going to run away, my choice would have to be to withstand the stares and ignore them.  
  
I stuck my chin in the air and walked tall. My hair flew behind me as I walked fast. It falling out of it's tie. I tried to look nonchalant, but I couldn't stand having a piece of ribbon just hanging loose in my hair.  
  
My hand reached around the silk and I pulled, throwing it onto the ground behind me. Shaking my head, I felt my hair fall past my shoulders and more eyes on me.  
  
A hand grabbed my arm and I froze. Slowly I turned to face the person who grabbed me so fiercely. It was a man. His face was scarred and he looked like he was going to do something awful to me. Bad idea to come in here. Time to go, I thought to myself in a hurry.  
  
"Miss," the man spoke and my focus came back from it's blurry stare. I looked at the man properly. He had blue eyes and dark, dark brown hair. His skin looked covered with dirt and his voice was gravely and even meaner than his appearance. "Do ye work here." I didn't say a word. "'cause I haven't seen ye here be'ore."   
  
Another hand grabbed my other arm. The long nails dug into my flesh and I whirled on the woman who held me just as fiercely as the man. Her nails were a deep shade of crimson. Like she had killed someone by scratching them to death.   
  
"Don't bother about him, darling. Just a shame ol' drunk," her voice was sweet and reminded me of honey. Her long red hair fell before her green eyes.  
  
The man hiccupped from behind me. I felt his hand slip from my arm. Another look at him, and his head was leaned over the back side of the chair, fast asleep.   
  
The woman still held onto my arm by her nails as she led me to the bar. She wore the outfit of a gypsy, even though she didn't look like she had the heritage of a gypsy. "What is a young rich girl such as yourself doing in a dump like this?," she asked me. I could tell that she had a deep British accent. It sounded amazing.  
  
"Um," I hesitated, wondering if I should trust her. No, I don't know her. She could take me as a fool and rob me blind. Not like I have any money on me. She understood that I wouldn't answer, so she held out her hand.  
  
I glanced down at it and heard her yell over the talking in the tavern, "Josephine O'Dell's m'name. Most people just call me Josie."  
  
I took her hand and shook it. Never had I shaken another woman's hand. It was respect to kiss the higher royalty's hand. I felt like a man. One who could not be stopped from his dreams. My dreams were to sail.  
  
"Marie-Anne Newton," I said back to her with a smile on my face. She smiled back and let her hand out of my grasp.  
  
As her fingers left mine, I noticed how cold hers were. It felt good to get the warmth back in my hand. Placing my cold hand in my other warm hand I rubbed them together.  
  
"Why is a girl like yourself, in a place like this?," Josie asked with a bit of an attitude. She put her elbows up on the bar and looked away over to the crowd. How rude! She won't even look at me when she speaks.  
  
I hesitated once more before deciding what was the best thing to say to a stranger. She's not necessarily a stranger. I know her name, which makes us more of acquaintances than strangers. "I was just…passing through." I gave a weak smile. A twitch in her lips could be seen by my keen eyes.  
  
"Ah, and to where would that be, child?," I hated the way this conversation was going. She was acting more rude by the minute than the sweet woman I had met. I also hated how she called me child. I think she could see my disgust, so she grabbed a handful of grapes, popped one between her cherry lips and held out the handful to me.  
  
Does she really expect me to take one? I thought to myself in disgust. Josie shook the handful with much impatience. I'll take that as a yes. My hand reached out to grab one of those purple grapes, but was stopped by her stare at my hand.  
  
Glancing up at her, my hand continued to reach for the grape. For some reason, I had a strange feeling that she would bite me. She'll bite. I know she will. No she won't, she's just a barmaid in a tavern. Barmaids don't bite…do they? I debated with myself as I snatched the grape and quickly stuffed it into my mouth.  
  
"You are an odd one," Josie chuckled. It sounded more of an evil snicker.   
  
"I was just passing through to get to the--the port," I said cheerfully.   
  
"That you be that way. Past the stage," She pointed to a small doorway next to a heavy green curtain. It was all moldy and torn. There was even a few yellow/orangish splatters at the bottom. I cringed in disgust. Josie smiled a "too happy" smile as she cocked her head, "Well I'll let you be on your way. Good luck."  
  
I took a glance at her and nodded. My destination was almost in my grasp.   
  
Walking rather fast, my eyes darted from table to table. As I passed many of them, the wind in my speed made the tablecloths billow. I stopped abruptly and took one last look at The Rosemary Tavern. Not know that it wouldn't be my last time seeing it. 


End file.
